kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fourth Nin - A Shinobi Revelation...
Fourth Nin - A Shinobi Revelation... is the fourth episode of Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi. This episode features Rekka Ayano's first transformation into Kamen Rider Kurenai, as well as Rentaro Kagura's reveal as Kamen Rider Shinobi to Isamichi Konjo. This episode also explains the Blood Storm and Crimson Year events, as well as their relations with the Nin-Ju. Plot The police continue firing at the Blue Nin-Ju as the others restrain Shinobi. When the Nin-Ju’s belt starts blinking, Shinobi yells to stop, as Yabe finally shoots the beast down on the head. Isamichi arrives to stop the police from shooting as Yabe celebrates in killing the monster. Isamichi pulls him aside and he performs the Sanzu Secret Arts Technique on the Nin-Ju, draining its waters to his Hyoutan to reveal the cabaret hostess, dead from a gunshot wound to the head. The police suddenly panic over what happened while Yabe suddenly drops to his knees, screaming with terror. Isamichi looks at Kamen Rider Shinobi, only to see a straw dummy in its place, the Rider performing a substitution technique to escape. As the commotion grows in the area with media drones and projectors coming in, a scarlet Kamen Rider stands on top of a building watching the events unfold. Separately, Rentaro flees to an undisclosed alley, cancels his transformation, and punches the wall in resentment and fury, cracking it using his bare hands. “The beasts of the crimson moon; filled with malice yet are of spirit and life. Though feral and dark, they are still of flesh and blood, worthy of love and protection. Only through the royal gifts they are given new breath. Seven bearers of the vessels bring balance to the world. For they alone are chosen to save humanity. ” - The scroll's text, as read by Rentaro Kagura Three days later, Rentaro has been down with a depressed mood in his home. While Iroha prepares for work, Akane visits them, bringing food to try and cheer up Rentaro. Iroha says that she hasn't seen her brother sad for that long, but when Akane says it's because his job took a turn for the worse, she suddenly chastises her brother even further, saying that there are problems that ninjutsu cannot solve. After Iroha leaves, Rentaro tosses the Silver Hyoutan backward, which Akane catches. She tries to comfort him, saying that he tried his best to protect the people and that the police were also just trying to do their job. Rentaro fires back that the situation was more complicated; that he could have saved the woman if other people didn't just jump to conclusions. He worries whether he is even worthy of becoming a protector, but Akane reassures him that there are also other people who he can rely on, just like Icchy, before handing him the bottle back. Master Gamano rings them, however, and says that Isamichi is not ready for the ordeals ahead and that he can also be a liability. This irritates Akane, saying that Isamichi was able to seal the Sanzu waters on his own and that working with him can be an ideal situation for Rentaro. Still, Master Gamano persists that he should do what he does, drive the Nin-Ju back to the shadows. That way, he can save them all, that Rentaro was chosen for a reason. While looking at the Hyoutan, Rentaro suddenly remembers seeing the video footage back in the precinct, while also noting that the media was silent about this latest Nin-Ju event once again, which also causes concern to the rest. In the Konjo Group, Iroha tries to conceptualize an upcoming public event when Tsunayoshi notes that he hasn’t seen the Vice-CEO for a while. Mina also asks about it and tries to grill Iroha about it, though the latter says that it isn’t weird for a busy person not to be in the office from time to time. Though she tries to focus the group back to the event, the others keep badgering her, only to stop as Isamichi passes by. He asks Iroha to talk in private, where Isamichi confesses that he might take up arms once again as Kamen Rider Hattari, something that Iroha objects to. She asks if it is because the beast tried to attack her, but Icchy sternly replies that it’s because this is something that only he can do, saying that the issues with the Nin-Ju are more complicated than it seems. Iroha tries to reason against Icchy’s decision, but Ayame calls their attention, telling the Vice-CEO about his appointment. When Icchy leaves, Iroha confronts Ayame about forcing him to become a Rider again, but Ayame smiles, pointing out that Iroha joined the Konjo Group despite her animosity with the company. She then says that Isamichi is also doing the same thing: doing things he doesn't like for the sake of others. She notes that the end of the day, the choices people make can bring positive change, despite it being difficult to bear or accomplish. This makes people stronger, and that one day, she will also make the same choices as well. At the Tokyo MPD Office, Chief Takajo calls every officer for a top-secret meeting regarding the last event. He asks about Yabe’s condition, where Hayase states that he’s still in detention for killing a cabaret hostess, before presenting a detailed explanation of the Blood Storm that happened in 2011, the Crimson Year that is currently happening in 2025, as well as their connection to the Nin-Ju threat. Chief Takajo then issues to the police proper caution on handling the Nin-Ju and other ninja-related activities, before making an order to shoot/apprehend Shinobi on sight, as he thinks he’ll prove to be a nuisance to the task force they are putting together in handling the Nin-Ju. When asked about Hattari, Takajo smirks, saying that the Konjo Group's cooperation is somewhat guaranteed. Meanwhile, at the detention center, a remorseful yet emotionally broken Yabe is visited by an unknown entity, who uses an illusion jutsu to make him recall the event where he shot the young woman. The entity then uses a technique to recreate the effects of the red moon. A defiant Yabe tries to fight off the depression, but the illusions transform where the woman's ghost wraps her hands around Yabe, blaming him for her death. Waters finally pour out of Yabe, but the illusion is broken as the entity is attacked by a disguised Rentaro. He fights off the figure who escapes before seeing to it that he seals the waters before Yabe turns into a Nin-Ju. Back to the meeting, Hayase notices something at the back of the room and calls everyone’s attention. Rekka throws a kunai at a distance, which reveals a ninja recording their conversation while using a cloaking jutsu. Hayase rushes at the escaping ninja and as he tries to chase down the intruder, he sees Rentaro before he could seal the Sanzu waters. He calls him out and tries to arrest him, but Yabe finally gets enveloped by the waters and turns into a Red Nin-Ju, rampaging in the police station before escaping. Rentaro follows suit, as Hayase also tries to give chase, but Rekka catches up and tells him to focus on the other one while she jumps out to follow the two. Rentaro transforms into Kamen Rider Shinobi and engages the Red Nin-Ju in battle, though the beast proves to be tougher than imagined. Shinobi gets a few hits in before ultimately getting knocked back. Two shurikens fly past Shinobi to hit the Nin-Ju as he sees Rekka attack the beast. Rentaro tells her to get back, but Rekka also pushes him aside before pulling out her Scarlet Hyoutan and transform to Kamen Rider Kurenai, surprising Shinobi. She then starts fighting off the Nin-Ju and easily knocks it down using her speed. Shinobi tries to assist but Kurenai also starts attacking him, being able to hold him down while also dealing damage to the Nin-Ju, bringing it to its knees. She then activates her Fastest Ninpo Rider Slash technique to defeat the Red Nin-Ju and seal its waters into the Scarlet Hyoutan, reverting it back to an unconscious Yabe. Meanwhile, back at the police station, Hayase finally catches up and apprehend the ninja intruder, revealing himself to be an ordinary journalist. Hayase searches for the reporter’s phone and finds it, only to see the recording of their meeting uploaded to the Internet. When Shinobi tries to approach Yabe, Kurenai attacks him, saying that the order is now in effect, forcing him on the defensive. Kurenai also summons Kurogane Retsutaka to bring Shinobi back down when he tries to jump away, totally outclassing him in every move. Before Kurenai could activate Fastest Ninpo again, Master Gamano forcefully summons many dummy ninjas to distract Rekka, allowing Rentaro to escape. That night in the Konjo Group, Isamichi enters his office, only to see Shinobi groggily wait for him and ask for his help. When Isamichi instantly refuses, Shinobi cancels his transformation and reveals himself as Rentaro for the first time. Fan Casting * Rentaro Kagura: Hideya Tawada * Isamichi Konjo: Takuma Zaiki * Iroha Kagura: Asuka Hanamura * Rekka Ayano: Kazusa Okuyama * Master Gamano: Nobuo Kyō * Ayame Suzumiya: Kana Oya * Chief Takajo: Masahiro Takashima * Akira Hayase: Yukihiro Takiguchi * Yabe: Yohei Komatsu * Akane Egusa: Fujiko Kojima * Mina: Reiko Fujiwara * Tsunayoshi: Ataro Dojun Guest Cast * Unnamed Hostess: Nanami Kawakami * Ninja Reporter: Ryosuke Miura (cameo) Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Shinobi: Yuji Nakata * Kamen Rider Kurenai: Ryoko Gomi * Blue Nin-Ju: Mizuho Nogawa * Red Nin-Ju: Tetsuya Aoki Notes from Writer * The concept of the Blood Storm and the Crimson Year being two separate events is done to limit the chances of people becoming Nin-Ju in the first place. This is also to limit the events of the entire series in one year. ** Also, unlike other important events in the main Kamen Rider timelines (ex. Wizard's Sabbath, Drive's Global Freeze, Ex-Aid's Zero Day, etc.) the two events are more of a reoccurring natural phenomena, rather than a man-made event. ** The idea behind this is to show that Nin-Jus are actually part of the natural order in their world and to showcase humanity's response to it (malicious, benevolent, or otherwise), rather than showcase man trying to play god and trying to change the natural order. * This episode indicates that Akane Egusa knows of Kamen Rider Shinobi's true identity.